Un Sentimiento en Navidad
by Dani-vg9806
Summary: Contest S.L.N. Bella, triste durante las vísperas de navidad, porque su casa se vio afectada en las inundaciones de la zona, encuentra la manera de ser feliz, segundos antes de las doce del 24 de Diciembre -¿Quieres ser mi regalo de navidad?- -¿Yo?-.


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo me dedico a jugar un rato con sus personajes en mi trama. Esta historia es original. Queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total sin mi consentimiento._

_"Contest: Sintiendo la Navidad"_

_**Titulo:** Un Sentimiento en Navidad_

_**Penname:** Dani-vg9806_

_**Summary:**_ _Contest S.L.N. Bella, triste durante las vísperas de navidad, porque su casa se vio afectada en las inundaciones de la zona, encuentra la manera de ser feliz, segundos antes de las doce del 24 de Diciembre -¿Quieres ser mi regalo de navidad?- -¿Yo?- -Tú-_

_**Pareja a Trabajar:** Edward/Bella_

_**Número de palabras:** 4,310_

_**Imagen utilizada:** Triste en vísperas_

_**Canción utilizada:** All by Myself – Celine Dion_

_**Frase utilizada:** ¿Quieres ser mi regalo de navidad?_

* * *

><p><strong>Un Sentimiento en Navidad<strong>

Frio.

Eso era lo único que sentía ahora. Hale más la tela del abrigo, ya que no me estaba protegiendo ni abrigando del frio. Si, era un poco delgado para el ambiente que estaba haciendo últimamente, pero se suponía que no iba a salir de mi casa. Además de que no sabía que las cosas terminarían así…

-Flashback-

_9:00 am era lo que dictaba el reloj de mi mesita de noche. Era muy tarde y tenía que levantarme. Hoy era navidad y no podía permitir que mi casa estuviera hecha un chiquero porque hoy me había levantado tarde y con mucha pereza. _

_Estire mis músculos y rodé por la cama. Un segundo después, me encontraba en el frio piso. Las almohadas y cobijas también me habían acompañado. _

_Aun medio grogui, entre en mi baño a darme la merecida y relajante ducha que necesitaba con urgencia. Abrí el grifo del agua caliente. Cuando me introduje en esta, mis músculos se relajaron inmediatamente. Planeaba quedarme aquí el tiempo que fuera necesario, además tenía tiempo suficiente para hacer mis compras y visitas después. _

_Sinceramente, perdí la noción del tiempo. Allí me sentía bastante relajada, cómoda y tranquila y luego de un tiempo bajo el chorro de agua, escuche un golpe sordo. Me sobresalte._

_Salí de la ducha cuando la piel de mis dedos estaba lo suficientemente arrugada. _

_Me vestí con tranquilidad, y sin prisas. Estaba sola en casa, dado a que mi hermana estaba en la casa de su novio, Jake -mi mejor amigo, cabe añadir-. Mis padres, que vivían a unas cuantas cuadras estaban de haciendo el viaje al mundo, junto con Carlisle y Esme, y si mis cuentas no estaban mal, debían estar en Singapur._

_Alice estaba en casa de Jasper ocupada con la decoración y comida, ya que iban a dar una gran fiesta de navidad junto con la familia de Jazz._

_Emmett y Rosalie estaban en su quien sabe cuánta luna de miel en África. Angela estaba con Ben. Y los Quileutes debían estar celebrando. Quizá los visitaría mas tarde._

_Mi estomago rugió. Tenía mucha hambre, y eran ya las diez y cuarto. Quería comer huevos revueltos con tosta-. Algo frio interrumpió mis pensamientos y me asuste. _

_-¡Aaa!_

_Salte para atrás apenas sentí el agua fría tocar mis pies. Caí de cola en la escalera. ¿Había agua en mi casa?_

_Cuando enfoque la vista en mi comedor me di cuenta de que mi casa estaba llena de agua. Tanta agua había que cubría todo el primer piso y los primeros dos escalones de la escalera. Algunos libros, foto retratos, algunas decoraciones y muebles estaban flotando._

_-Mierda- maldije en voz alta. Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí._

_En ese momento, estuve en shock ya que no sabía qué hacer ni como había pasado. No tenía celular para decirle a alguien lo que me había pasado, ya que unos momentos después, lo encontré flotando junto con mi libro favorito Cumbres Borrascosas. _

_Una lancha con policías a bordo estaban justo afuera del ventanal de mi comedor. Lo abrí y me pidieron que subiera inmediatamente al bote. Les pedí unos minutos para subir a recoger unas cosas y me lo permitieron. _

_Subí rápidamente y cogí la primera maleta que encontré. Abrí mi closet y metí de todo tipo de ropa. Guarde mi reserva de dinero. Agarre mi computador, y corrí a mi baño para guardar mis objetos personales. Me dirigí al cuarto de mi hermana y guarde las cosas más esenciales, que no eran muchas porque ella las tenía en casa de Jacob._

_-Señorita Swan, tenemos que salir ahora de aquí. El agua está subiendo muy rápido- grito un hombre._

_¡Mis libros! Detuve mi camino hacia las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación. En las repisas, descansaban mis libros favoritos excepto Cumbres Borrascosas porque anoche decidí dejarlo en la mesita de la sala y ahora estaba en medio del agua. Los cogí todos y guarde rápidamente en la maleta. Si, pesaba mucho, pero no iba a permitir que me quedara sin nada. La lectura era lo más preciado para mí._

_Baje y comprobé que era cierto. El agua ya no estaba en el segundo, pero en la mitad del quinto escalón. _

_Un hombre alto con pelo negro me dio su mano para subir al bote. La acepte y subí a este. Me pusieron un salvavidas, encendieron el motor y empezamos a alejarnos. Por la ventana abierta de mi estudio, pude ver que la mayoría de mis libros estaban perdidos. Tantos años armando esa biblioteca, como para que de la noche a la mañana, la mayoría se vieran destrozados. Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de mis ojos, pero no lo iba a permitir._

_Solo eran objetos materiales, pero con un gran significado para mí._

_Y cuando estábamos a punto de perder la vista del lugar, gire mi cabeza, y vi por última vez mi casa, llena de agua. _

-Fin Flashback-

Nos habían llevado a todos los residentes de las casas inundadas de la zona a un club de eventos. Todos allí estaban llamando a sus amigos, y familiares, y poco a poco se iban del lugar.

Me habían prestado un celular para llamar y avisar. No quise agobiar más a Alice ni a Jasper, por lo que no los llame. Y como no tenía mi celular, solo podía llamar a los números que me sabía de memoria. Probé a Nessie y me salió mensaje de correo de voz. Intente lo mismo con Jake, pero obtuve el mismo resultado. No recordé más números y me di por vencida, por lo que devolví el celular.

-Disculpe señorita, -escuche al otro extremo de la habitación- ¿Sabe si aquí se encuentra Isabella Swan? Me dijeron que dado a las inundaciones, ella había sido traída aquí.- Dijo una voz aterciopelada. No la reconocí, por lo que no dije que yo estaba aquí. No le diría a un extraño: _"Hey, yo soy Isabella. Dime y ¿Quién eres?"._ Eso sería estúpido.

-Umm… No sabría decirle señor. Las personas que trajeron aquí han estado llamando y muchas han salido porque han sido recogidas.

-¡Oh! Muchas gracias…- respondió con pena.

Estaba asustada. No me sonaba familiar ese hombre. Pensé en la voz de todos los Quileutes y ninguno cuadraba con esa aterciopelada y melodiosa voz. Pensé en la voz de mis amigos o conocidos, y tampoco. No quise voltear a verlo.

-Alice, ella no está aquí- dijo él. Dado a que no había escuchado la respuesta debía estar hablando por teléfono… Un momento. ¡¿Alice? Era poco probable que fuera la Alice que conocía, pero aquí en Forks habían muy pocas Alice por lo que sabía, así que puse mucha más atención a la conversación.

-Alice, vuelvo y te repito que no está aquí.- hizo una pausa- ¿Y no has sopesado la opción de que ella ya se fue para la casa de Jasper o la casa del novio de su hermana, o que ya la recogieron?- Jasper había sido mencionado, Jake y Nessie también. Esa tenía que ser mi mejor amiga Alice, pero ¿Quién era este hombre? ¿Por qué me había venido a recoger? ¿Cómo sabia sobre mi hermana y Jake?

-¡Mary Alice Cullen no me grites! Te hago el favor de venir a recoger a Bella, te digo que no está y ¿¡TU ME GRITAS!- alzo la voz el hombre – ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Emmett que lo hiciera?-hizo otra pausa- ¿Y qué me importa que este en África? Siendo el tu hermano favorito y… ¿Yo que vengo a ser para ti? Pues el estorbo.-se escuchaba furioso. Aparentemente Alice lo interrumpió porque la palabra le quedo en medio de la boca.- Siendo él, el preferido y yo el estorbo, a ti no te importaría que Emmett estuviera en otro continente, con tal de no hablarme ni nada.

Entonces, el bombillito en mi cerebro se prendió. ¡EL ERA EDWARD! El hermano de Alice y Emmett que nunca conocí. Había visto a lo largo de mi vida, diferentes fotos de él, pero justo ahora, no lo recordaba mucho.

-¿Sabes Alice? A veces me siento así. El estorbo. Solo recurres a mí, no por ser tu querido hermano como tú dices, -otra pausa- Déjame terminar. No por ser tu querido hermano, sino por ser el último recurso y la última opción. Y que tristeza ¿No? Pensar que eres mi familia.-dijo con una voz dura.

Decidí intervenir. No quería que pelearan más. Me pare del escalón en el que estaba sentada y me dirigí hacia el hombre de camiseta gris y _jeans_ que estaba de espaldas a mí. En su mano libre, descansaba un abrigo. Le toque el hombro. Se sobresalto y se volteo para verme.

Me miraba con los ojos como platos. No sé si ya me conocía, pero el solo verlo me dejo sin respiración. Era muy guapo.

Una hermosa sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios, debilitando mis rodillas.

-Um… Alice, ya la encontré. No te preocupes, yo me encargo- y antes de que yo siquiera pudiera parpadear, cerro el celular y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

-Hola- no supe que mas decir- No pude evitar escuchar tu conversación y por lo que escuche, me estas buscando a mí. Mi nombre es Is-

-Isabella Swan –me interrumpió- pero prefieres que te digan Bella. Hermosa en italiano. El nombre te hace justicia-Me sonroje -Siempre quise conocer a la mejor amiga de mi hermana, y Emmett. Siempre han hablado maravillas de ti, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerte-

Ahora si debía tener la cara roja como un tomate. No estaba acostumbrada a los halagos.

-Aja. Y tú eres Edward Cullen. El hermano de Alice y Emmett –susurre lo suficientemente alto como para que escuchara- y el hijo de Carlisle y Esme- medio reí.

Cogió mi mano derecha y se la llevo a su boca. Beso mis nudillos y afirmo lo que dije.

-Un placer conocerla, mi Bella dama- esa sonrisa torcida apareció de nuevo en sus labios. Me sentí de nuevo débil, y con las mejillas totalmente rojas, asentí débilmente.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- la pregunta salió disparada de mis labios.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Por qué Alice te mando por mi? ¿Cómo ella sabía que mi ca-casa se inundaría?- pregunte lo ultimo entrecortadamente. Me dolía pensar que todas mis cosas están o estarían, dentro de poco, bajo el agua.

Respiro profundamente.

-Qué tal si vamos a mi auto. Te llevo a mi casa y te explico allí todo con calma ¿Te parece?-

Asentí. Quería saber todo, pero tendría que esperar un poco.

Me devolví hacia el lugar donde hace unos momentos estaba sentada e intente, sin éxito alguno, alzar mi maleta. Mierda. Estaba muy pesada.

-Permíteme ayudarte- dijo señalando la gran maleta. Con su mano la alzo sin mayor esfuerzo y la puso en su hombro. Con su mano libre, que puso en mi espalda baja, me dirigió hacia la salida. Cuando salimos, casi me congelo del frio. Estaban haciendo grandes ventarrones, tan fuertes, que podía escuchar el aire susurrar. Frote mis manos, en un intento de calentarlas. Mis dedos estaban congelados del frio y mi cuerpo temblaba. Edward debió notarlo porque su mano, que antes descansaba en mi espalda, cogió el abrigo y me lo puso en los hombros. Luego, me puso la mano en el brazo izquierdo, me empujo más cerca de él y movió su mano de arriba abajo rápidamente, provocando fricción, para así calentarme. Apresuro nuestro caminado para llegar más rápidamente al auto.

Nos encontrábamos parados frente a un Volvo plateado. Edward retiro su mano de mi brazo y me abrió rápidamente la puerta del copiloto. Di las gracias y entre. El calor del auto se introdujo en mi cuerpo rápidamente y pude notar que ya no temblaba.

Edward metió mi maleta en el baúl y luego, entro en el vehículo.

-Lamento eso- dije sinceramente. –Yo con tu abrigo y tú congelándote. Disculpa.

-No te preocupes… Entrare en calor.- dijo son una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. –Gracias por preocuparte

Encendió el auto, y mientras él se encargaba de la carretera, prendí la calefacción y me quite el abrigo. El viaje tenía un ambiente tranquilo y relajado.

-¿Por qué no llamas a tu hermana y le dices en donde estas?- pregunto.

-No tengo celular. Lo había dejado en el primer piso y pues, se mojo y se daño…-mi voz se fue desvaneciendo. No quería recordar.

-¡Oh! Me hubieras dicho antes. Coge el mío- y me extendió su aparato palteado.

Le agradecí y marque el celular de mi hermana. Mensaje de correo de voz. Volví y llame a Jake, nada. Llame a la casa de Billy, tampoco. ¿Dónde diablos estaban todos?

-No lo coge- dije mientras le devolvía el celular.

-¿No intentaste dejar un mensaje?- dijo aun sin recibirme el cdelular. Negué con la cabeza. –Pues, hazlo- dijo alentándome. Marque de nuevo y al pitito empecé a hablar. _Hola Nessie. Soy yo, Bella. ¿Dónde diablos te metiste con todos los Quileutes? Um… Es urgente lo que te tengo que contar. Apenas recibas estés mensaje, por favor, llámame a este celular. Gracias… Saludos a todos. _Cerré el celular y se lo devolví a Edward.

Cuando mire el camino con atención, me di cuenta de que estábamos en la vía hacia Port Ángeles.

-¿Vives en Port Ángeles?- pregunte

-No

-Entonces…- lo anime a continuar

-Vamos al centro comercial

-No quiero entrometerme, pero ¿Para qué?

-Para comprar todo lo que te hace falta. Ya que, se de antemano que en esa maleta tuya no tienes muchas cosas- dijo con voz obvia. Si era cierto… Asentí. De nada me servía protestar porque el manejaba y por otro lado, el tenía razón.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial, fue el gran caballero que era y me abrió la puerta y me pregunto a donde iríamos primero. Decidí ir a comprar las cosas más importantes primero y después, si aun tenía dinero, compraría lo demás. Fuimos por las tiendas de ropa. Compre pocas prendas, porque ya tenía algunas. Cuando iba a entrar en Victoria's Secret, avise a Edward y se quedo en una banca, afuera en el pasillo, con mis bolsas. Unas cuantas prendas no vendría mal. Salí con ropa y algunos cosméticos de la tienda. Luego, compre mis objetos de aseo personal. Y decidí que había comprado lo suficiente. Edward, como el caballero que era –creo que no parare de decirlo- cargo todas mis bolsas y pago todo. Intente impedirlo, pero hizo caso omiso a mis opiniones. Fuimos a la plazoleta de comidas, y mientras yo esperaba en una mesa nuestra comida, Edward había ido a su auto a dejar las bolsas.

Pronto volvió y empezamos a charlar. Sirvieron nuestra comida y aun comiendo, seguíamos hablando, pero él seguía evitando el tema de Alice.

En el auto, seguíamos hablando. Siempre el encontraba un tema que a ambos nos gustara, o a mi me disgustara y así podíamos discutir sobre ello.

-Um… No conozco muchos hoteles por estos lados, ¿Tu si?

-No… Igual, ¿Para qué son?-pregunto confundido

-Obviamente para quedarme en uno

-Ni loco te dejare en un hotel. Te quedaras conmigo. Además, Alice me mataría, y si no te importa, quiero seguir viviendo.

Me di cuenta en ese momento que no valía la pena pelear más con él.

Luego, giro bruscamente para tomar un camino sin pavimentar. No estaba señalizado y apenas era visible porque su alrededor estaba cubierto de helechos, y arboles lo suficientemente grandes como para casi ocultarlo. Después de unos cuantos kilómetros, los arboles dieron paso a una pradera o jardín.

La casa, de unos cien años de antigüedad, era muy elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y poco intenso. Tenía tres pisos de altura. Era rectangular y bien proporcionada.

-¡Guau!

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto con su famosa sonrisa torcida.

-Es hermosísima. ¿Aquí vives tú?

-Si. Con mis padres, Alice y Emmett. Pero ese par viven en la casas de sus novios prácticamente.

Reí. –Tienes razón, pero están enamorados. Así pasa más o menos con mi hermana. Ama demasiado a Jake.

Se estaciono, me abrió la puerta y entre en la fabulosa casa. El interior era aun más sorprendente y menos predecible que el exterior. Era muy luminoso, espacioso y grande.

Edward me dirigió hacia las escaleras. Las subimos hasta que llegamos a una habitación de colores pastel. Tenía una inmensa ventana que dejaba ver el hermoso bosque y una parte del rio. La cama era doble, y tenía dos mesitas de noche a ambos extremos. Unas puertas dobles en un extremo de la habitación y una puerta individual al lado. Edward aparentemente se había ido a traer mis cosas porque antes no las tenía y ahora estaba entrando por la puerta con todo.

-Bueno, esto –señalo las puertas dobles- es el armario. Ahí puedes guardar todo. Este –señalo la otra puerta- es el baño. Siéntete en tu propia casa. Mi habitación es la de enfrente. Así que si necesitas algo, solo ve y dime ¿Vale?- pregunto

-Claro. Gracias

-Un placer. ¡Oh! Y bienvenida-me guiño un ojo y se retiro dándome un poco de privacidad.

Me puse a desempacar y guardar todo en sus respectivos lugares. Después me di cuenta de que necesitaba un lugar para mis libros. Abrí mi puerta y apenas salí, escuche el sonido de una canción de piano. Era hermosísima. **(N.A: El link de la canción está en mi perfil)** El sonido venia del primer piso. Baje las escaleras siguiendo la hermosa canción. Cerré los ojos, deleitándome con la hermosura de esta. La música paro abruptamente y un ratito después, los abrí. Edward se encontraba frente a mí mirándome con curiosidad.

-¿Eras tú?-pregunte

-Si… ¿Te gusto? La escribí hace un tiempo, y hoy tuve ganas de tocarla.

-Me encanto… ¿Tu la escribiste? ¡Por Dios! Es hermosísima, pero tiene un poco de atisbo de tristeza ¿No?

-Estas en lo correcto. Y gracias. ¿Te gustaría oírla completa?

Asentí la cabeza. Tenía muchas ganas de escucharla de nuevo. Edward me cogió la mano y me halo hasta el banco frente a un hermoso piano de cola negro. Me senté junto a el, y la música empezó a llenar el ambiente, de nuevo. Era simplemente preciosa. Miraba con atención como Edward movía sus agiles manos y dedos para interpretar algo tan hermoso. Sin previo aviso, mi mirada se volvió borrosa y la primera lágrima fue derramada. Lleve rápidamente mis manos a mi rostro y me las seque con la manga de mi camiseta. No quería llorar. El ritmo de la canción se volvió lento y acompasado y supe que termino porque una última nota aguda resonó en la habitación.

-Te felicito- me tembló un poco la voz y me aclare la garganta-Es simplemente preciosa.

-Gracias.

-¿Crees que te importaría seguirla tocando?

-Para nada.

Empezó la canción de nuevo, y yo me levante del banco y me dirigí hacia el sofá color beige que estaba justo al lado del árbol. Me senté en el, subí mis piernas al sofá y recosté mi cabeza sobre mi mano, en el cabecero de este. Mi vista era el grandioso, verde y bien decorado árbol de navidad. Que ironía. Era navidad, una época de felicidad y yo, rebosando tristeza por doquier. Con mi mano libre empecé a jugar con las puntas de las ramas del árbol y sus decoraciones. Y permití que la música me afectara. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y esta vez, no impedí que cayeran libremente. Mi casa estaba vuelta nada. Mis libros. Mi auto. Las cosas que con tanto trabajo obtuve. Mis recuerdos… Todos, estaban ahora con abundante agua a su alrededor. Destruidos. Era muy decepcionante.

-Hey… ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Edward sentado a mi lado en el sofá. Me sobresalte por la cercanía de su voz, y por la caricia de su mano en mi espalda. En ese momento, me di cuenta de que la música había parado hace mucho, porque su intérprete lo tenía a mi lado.

Negué con la cabeza. Me seque rápidamente las lágrimas y me acurruque más en mi lado del sofá.

-Bella. ¿Por qué lloras, cariño? –pregunto con un atisbo de preocupación en la voz

-Na-nada- mi voz sonó tan terrible que era muy obvio que si me pasaba algo.

-Uno nunca llorar porque si. Vamos, dime…- su mano seguía acariciando mi espalda, reconfortándome.

Gire mi cuerpo, y me senté mirándolo

-Es so-solo qu-que n-no s-se que hi-hice m-mal en m-mi v-vida co-como par-para qu-que m-me pa-pasar-raa l-lo que m-me p-paso- dije entrecortadamente. Los sollozos me impedían hablar claramente. Mas lagrimas salian por mis ojos y el cariñosamente las limpiaba con sus pulgares, pero otras remplazaban las anteriores.

-Bella, no estes triste por eso. Las cosas pasan por una razón, y aunque no todo el tiempo sepamos esas razones, tenemos que seguir adelante. Tenemos que ser fuertes y afrontar esos momentos difíciles. ¿No crees?

-S-si pe-pero- respire profundamente. Contuve los sollozos que amenazaban con salir-Pero no puedo e-evitar sentirme triste por lo qu-que me paso. Todas mis cosas. Todo Ed-Edward esta pe-perdido. No s-sabes cuánto me costó a m-mí y a mi he-herman-na conseguir tod-todas las cosa-ss que ahor-ra están bajo el agu-agua.

-Claro que lo entiendo, preciosa. Y por esa misma razón tienes que ser fuerte. Son objetos materiales, Bella. Son cosas que fácilmente se pueden remplazar. Está bien… Puede que algunas no tan fácilmente, pero si es posible hacerlo. Algo que sea irremplazable, por ejemplo, es una vida.

-S-se que so-son cosas-s materiales-s pe-pero muchas-s de ellas te-tenían un sig-significado sentimen-mental para m-mí. Co-como m-mis libros-s y l-la cas-sa. M-muchos recuer-erdos queda-daron atra-trapados allí y y-ya n-no es-s pos-sible re-recuperarl-los porqu-que much-chos l-los recorda-daba al ve-ver ci-cierta-tas cosas-s

-Bella…- Me atrajo en sus brazos y me abrazo fuertemente.

No pude resistirme más, y me eche a llorar en su pecho. Edward me decía palabras consoladoras al oído como _"Shh, Bella, todo va a estar bien_…", _"Llora preciosa, llora"_ y luego _"Descarga todo lo que sientes, Bella…". _Y eso hice. Descargue todo lo que sentía. Rabia por haber perdido casi todo. Impotencia por no haber podido impedirlo. Y tristeza… Mucha tristeza.

Después de un extenso tiempo recostada en el pecho de Edward, me tranquilice y las lagrimas no salieron mas. Me había secado.

-Gracias por estar aquí, Edward. Y lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto. Los demás no tienen porque soportar mis decepciones, especialmente tu…

-No Bella. Si, es cierto que no todos deben verte así, pero no es nada bueno guardar todo esto.

Le agradecí y me quede allí, encima de su pecho y rodeada por sus fuertes brazos. Sentía que pertenecía aquí.

"_When I was young, I never needed anyone, and making love was just for fun, those days are gone" _Escuche la primera parte de la canción de Celine Dion. Y solo en ese momento, repare que la radio estaba prendida. Cuando el coro de la canción llego, lo cante-susurre

-_All by myself, don't wanna be, all by myself, anymore- _

-Te la sabes-afirmo Edward

-Si… ¿La conoces?

-Si. **All by Myself de Celine Dion. **Es muy linda, pero prefiero la versión de IL DIVO ¿No crees?

-Um… Si, es muy linda esa versión. "Solo Otra Vez" ¿Cierto?

-Aja

El coro de la canción volvió a resonar y me di cuenta de que la letra describía como me sentía. No quería estar yo sola, nunca más. Y era cierto. Mis padres se tenían el uno al otro. Nessie a Jake. Alice a Jazz. Emm a Rose y yo ¿Sola? No.

-¿Rezamos la novena?-pregunto Edward

-Claro. ¿Por qué no?

Rezamos la novena y cantamos juntos. Si, era patético, pero mejor a hacerlo uno solo ¿No?

Al terminar, Edward fue a la cocina y trajo buñuelos con natilla. Mis pasabocas navideños favoritos. Me tendió un plato y empezamos a comer. Estábamos riéndonos y charlando. Después de mucho tiempo hablando y riendo y bobeando, mire el reloj, y me di cuenta de que eran las once y cincuenta y dos (11:52). ¡OCHO MINUTOS PARA LAS DOCE! Como pasaba el tiempo de rápido. Edward debió notar mi sorpresa, porque rio un poco.

-¿El tiempo pasa tan rápido?

-Aparentemente si-respondió Edward

Nos quedamos callados un momento

-Edward- lo llame

-Dime

-Todo esto fue muy sorpresivo y pues… No tengo ningún regalo para ti-dije apenada. El había sido tan gentil y tierno conmigo.

-¡Oh! No te preocupes por eso. Yo estoy en las mismas.

Hice caso omiso a que no tenía nada para mí. Me había permitido quedarme en su casa. Eso era suficiente.

-Dime qué quieres y te lo doy mañana.

-No quiero nada, Bella. No te preocupes.

-¿Una carta?- negó la cabeza- ¿Un CD?- negó la cabeza, de nuevo- ¿Chocolates?- negó de nuevo-¿Entonces qué quieres para navidad?

Un reloj grande que se encontraba en la sala empezó las doce campanadas. Una… Dos… Seis… Ocho… Diez… Once…

-Feliz Navidad Bella

-Feliz Navidad Edward

Nos unimos en un tierno y generoso abrazo.

-**¿Quieres ser mi regalo de navidad?-**susurro en mi oído

-¿Yo?- pregunte extrañada. Me separe de sus brazos. Podía pedir tantas cosas y ¿Me pedía a mí?

-Tú. Sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero quiero estar a tu lado por siempre

Debía tener los ojos como platos, porque sentía que se me caerían.

-Lo lamento. Me deje llevar-susurro Edward con disculpa en su mirada

Se voltio para caminar hacia las escaleras. Hale su camiseta y lo traje de vuelta, frente a mí.

-Si quieres que sea tu regalo de navidad, y que este a tu lado por siempre…- deje las palabras en el aire.

No sabía cómo terminar la frase así que me acerque más a él, con nuestras narices rozándose.

-Que suerte tienes

Y con mi mano en su nuca, uní mis labios con los de él, en un tierno beso.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire y acerque mi boca a su oído.

-Yo también te quiero como regalo

Edward me miro con ternura y unió nuestros labios de nuevo.

-Te amo- susurro

-Te amo- respondí

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todos!<em>

_Espero les guste esta historia que con tanto amor escribi_

_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!_

_¡LOS AMO!_

_Ate: Danii_


End file.
